


Under a Sky of Infinite Stars

by StraightOuttaHimring



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StraightOuttaHimring/pseuds/StraightOuttaHimring
Summary: A stolen moment between Caranthir and Haleth at Thargelion.





	Under a Sky of Infinite Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry my ships are so basic, I just love them. 
> 
> Obligatory Disclaimer: characters and concepts are property of JRRT, I make no profit off of this work.

The whispering breeze carried sharp scents of pine and impending rain. Above stars twinkled, a million jewels strewn over black velvet. 

She clutched his arm, gazing out upon the glimmering mirror that was Lake Helevorn. A shooting star blazed across the surface but Caranthir didn’t see, so enraptured was he by his companion. 

These Edain, creatures of brightness and warmth, were so curious about the world yet so quick to burn out before discovering answers. 

Haleth turned to him suddenly, the stars of the universe sparkling in her eyes. When she smiled, Caranthir felt the world around them fell away.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome!


End file.
